Template talk:Pastfeatured
Someone knows their HTML/wikicode. Who wrote this, Zone or Kill? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 18:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Kill's hopeless with Wiki code lOl. I actuallies am using this along with a few other templates I'm currently making because I'm redesigning the mainpage, because I can and I'm not scared. Z K 18:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... you should try proposing it to the community on a blog first. The Main Page is one of those things that can only be changed with approval. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 18:23, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Wouldn't be a surprise then, would it heh. Z K 18:31, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::That's my point -- changing the Main Page unexpectedly isn't much of an "OOH, AAH", more like, "I'VE GOT MY FINGER ON THE UNDO BUTTON!" ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 18:55, March 24, 2010 (UTC) --------------- We should take off the random Featured Articles - that is not fair, and there would be no point in the Featured Article of the Week voting, would there? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Any article that gets voted as FAOTW gets added to the list, how is that not fair? Z K 21:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::This is quite unfair, an article can't stay as a Featured Article of the Week - there's basically no point in voting then, is there? The current Featured Article of the Week will just be one of those articles that won, nothing special, is it? It's fine with the Quote, Image and User, but the Article shouldn't be random. I've managed the Featured Article of the Week along with Flywish - I am unsure if he agrees, but nobody will know the proper Article of the Week if it's set on random.. they'd always have to go the the voting page - how would the article get it's fame? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I still fail to understand what's so unfair about it. The article would get its fame because it would occassionally appear on the main page; if anything its even more fair because previous articles get a chance to be read, as well as the current ones. Just to make you happy, I'll arrange a vote so that the community can vote on whether or not to keep the template. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 12:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's quite fair -- there's nothing wrong with it. Might I also add that the previous system wasn't very well maintained. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!']]) View this template 12:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::We can always make a compromise, like say we have the current featured article in one section, whereas the random list stays in another section. That way, the current featured article is shown while the previous articles are still shown. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 12:39, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Yes! I love that idea! A section for the current Featured Article, and another section below it for the others. Could you do that? That would certainly be fair. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) -------------------- I did it now :) -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : Well, there's very little I can do since you've done my dirty work for me heh. I'll just edit the color and title. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 12:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh, heh. Okay, and thanks ;) -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:07, April 6, 2010 (UTC)